The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zion’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer and Middelburg, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and freely-branching Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross made by the Inventor in October, 2000 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 93104-15, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 95018, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Zion was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Middelburg, The Netherlands in August, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, since August, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.